1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to an outdoor unit of an air-conditioner.
2. Background
Air-conditioners may adjust a state of air such that air in a certain space is maintained for people to live in an agreeable condition. The air-conditioner may manage to maintain temperature and moisture of the space at a certain level by absorbing or releasing heat in the space. The air-conditioner may externally release heat absorbed from the space and/or absorb heat from the exterior, and the air-conditioner may use an outdoor unit to perform such functions.
The outdoor unit may exchange heat with the outside. In order to effectively perform heat exchanging, air in an interior of the outdoor unit may be properly exchanged with external air to maintain a temperature difference of a certain level between a heat exchanger within the outdoor unit and air within the outdoor unit. A device, such as a fan, may be used for circulating air by externally discharging air within the outdoor unit. The fan may form a pressure difference for air circulation upon receiving rotary power from a driving source. Efficiency of discharging air, noise, vibration, and the like may differ depending on shape or structure of the fan. Accordingly, the shape of the fan may be determined based on fluid mechanics. The fan may be coupled to a driving shaft of a driving source so operation efficiency for the coupling may be considered in designing the shape of the fan. An effective configuration of the fan may be determined based on factors such as energy efficiency, vibration, noise, operation efficiency, or the like.